Slaying
by Yukit
Summary: A believed animal is on the loose, leaving its victims terribly distorted. Is it really an animal? What happens when it's targeting students in Tohru's school? What if she was next...? -Not really good in summaries. x.x
1. Intro

This is my first ever fanfic. I only thought about writing anything just a while ago... I don't have many things to do, so I thought I could add writing to my list. ^^' This is like the prelude to the story... Anyway, on with the story!

-------------

_W-what's this?_

I steadily held up my hands in front of my face. Dark stains covered the hands. I looked in front, and saw something ahead. It was so grotesque, it could not be identified, but I realized without a doubt what it was.

_Oh, no, not this again… Why does… this happen to me?_

I tried to get away, go home, stumbling along the way. I was anxious to get rid of the stains on my hands…


	2. Chapter 1: Cold Stare

I didn't know what to put over here... so, uh, here you go!

-------------

The sound of the alarm rings. I could only hear it faintly at first, but the noise grew louder. I moved my arm to turn it off and tried to get out of bed. Feeling lethargic, I got out of bed and prepared for school.

_Oh, yeah! I must quickly make breakfast for them! _I hurried to the kitchen to make something. Someone yawned behind me.

"Good morning, Honda-san," a young, teenage boy said.

"Good morning, Yuki-kun," I said with a smile. An orange-haired boy suddenly came down.

"Hey, you damned rat! I'm finally ready! I'm going to beat you here a-" he exclaimed but he was interrupted by Yuki.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with the likes you, you stupid cat."

"Ehh… Yuki-kun… Kyou-kun… please…"

"Stupid cat?! You damned rat! You're just afraid that I'm going to beat you this time! My strength now is pretty frightening…" Kyou said with some pride.

"I guess only I can show you wrong…" Yuki lunges forward to attack, but Kyou was able to block it. They were fighting and broke a door.

"What's all this ruckus going o- Yuki! Kyou! My precious door! You broke it yet again!" A man exclaimed while staring at the crippled door.

With all the craziness, Kyou, Yuki, and I ran out of the house.

"Have a safe trip!" The man calls out after them.

"It's all your fault for making us late, you stupid cat!"

"_My_ fault?! You're the one who fought me!"

"_Who _was the one who wanted to fight in the first place?"

I sighed. It was an ordinary day just like any other day.

_I wish they would stop fighting,_ I thought. I know it'll never happen, but I can always hope. While I was thinking of so many things, I felt something behind me. It felt like I was being watched by someone, something. What was this eerie feeling? It was like a predator ready to pounce on its prey…

I stopped. Who is watching me? I turned around quickly, hoping to see something, but there was nothing there. My eyes looked around. Nothing. I shivered as I felt a slight chill.

"Honda-san, are you okay? Why did you stop running? You look so pale…" Yuki said. He was always caring for others.

"I-it's nothing. We should hurry, or we'll be late!" I rushed in front. They both looked at each other and chased after me.

- - -

I spent the whole day fixated on my feeling. I was very uncomfortable. Every now and then, I would feel the stare, a cold stare that was always on me. Eventually, the stares stopped and I felt relieved. Yuki and Kyou seemed glad I was back to normal.

"Hey, Tohru!"

I turned behind me to see Uo-chan waving, with Hana-chan next to her. I waved and ran to them. We ate lunch together with the Sohmas.

"Ohh! Tohru's cooking! Yay, yay!" Momiji danced around as he ate his food. I smiled, looking at him so happy. We all smiled and laughed until we had to go back to class.

In the hallway, I had felt it again. The same stare that seems to be haunting me. Hana-chan felt that something was wrong.

"Tohru, are you okay? Your waves… they seem frightened." She said. I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"I just… I keep getting the feeling like I'm being watched…" Uo-chan took her turn to speak.

"What? I wonder who it is… HEY! WHOEVER IS STARING AT TOHRU, STOP IT OR ELSE!!" Uo-chan yelled in the hallway. She held up her fist. The hallway grew silent and all stared at her.

"Please stop, Uo-chan! It's fine!" I tried to calm her down. She shrugged and went on her way.

_Yes, it's fine. I'm just hallucinating. There's nothing happening…_

Even as I thought that, I still could not shake off the feeling of doubt in my words.


	3. Chapter 2: Mysterious Voice

_No! Why does this happen? Why won't it stop?_

I stood, my clothes drenched in blood, staring at yet another body. I could not remember anything that happened. All I knew was that I was dangerous.

_Monster… Go away… You freak… You killed your parents too… Everyone in that village… Let's show you what they felt… Monster… Get lost…_

Voices filled in my head. Sobbing, I was trying to get them out.

"STOP IT! Please… why me…? Just… stop…" I fell to my knees. Tears flowed down my cheeks.

_Don't worry. You're not a monster to me._

I jumped by surprise and looked around. Who was talking to me? Who knew I was called a monster? I stood up.

"Who are you?! How do you know?!" I waited for a reply. All I could hear was silence…

_I must be imagining things… Hearing things I wanted to hear…_

_I'm still here._

Frightened I yelled out into the night. The voice kept talking and talking and talking… I thought I had already grown insane. I yelled out, "Please! Tell me who you are!" There was a silence for a bit, then the voice came back.

_I am your… guardian angel. I know all about you, yes… How you killed the whole village… How you tore their joints apart…_

"Stop it! Don't say anything else!" I shouted out. _Don't… Don't remind me…_

_Do you think you can just live a "normal" life? After all you've done?_

"W-what are you saying…?"

_You cannot live such a pleasurable life. Oh, no, young one. You're going to continue this. You'll work for me._

"What?! No! I'm not going to obey you! You can't control me, and I'll never let you!"

_But I already am… Don't you see? The black outs, the victims… It's all my doing. You can't escape from me. Never. It is because I am you. The true you… Soon, you will start to think like me…_

"NO!!" I covered my head. I just wanted it to stop. To the days before… I wanted to be there again. Laughing with Mama and Papa… living happily within the village… I felt very nostalgic. Before the ceremony… before being cast away… I tried to not think about it. Instead, I tried different ways to get the voice out of my head.

_Do as you like. Anything you do is pointless. You are my pawn. You can't escape your fate._

With that being said, the voice slowly disappeared. All that could be heard was the uncontrollable sobbing.

-------------

Who is this person? Who is the mysterious voice? I surely don't know! -Laughs uneasily- I'm really not sure who it will be... Might just be an OC. I'll know when I get there anyway!


	4. Chapter 3: Empty Darkness

Wahh… I haven't updated this since last year! I have been pretty busy with school then I was playing some games and reading manga… Well, now I'm going to continue this story! I'll try to update more! I don't have a lot of ideas though, so here it goes. w

"Honda-san, is something wrong? You have been quiet all day," said Yuki.

"Eh? Does it seem like that…? I'm sorry… It's nothing! See? I'm totally fine!" I exclaimed. I put on a big smile for Yuki to see. I did not want him to worry about me, for it could just be my imagination.

"Well, if you say so then… Do you want to get some dango on the way home?"

"Ah! Yes, thank you! I heard that there is a shop that just opened close by. Let's go there!" I said it with a smile. I read about it in the newspaper. They had great reviews on the place. Surprisingly, it was owned by a young person, who is in about high school! It amazed me how someone of my age could already own a business.

"Okay. We could invite Haru and Momiji. I bet they would love to join."

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone else?" yelled Kyou.

"No. If you were referring to yourself, your presence would just ruin everything, idiotic cat," Yuki said with a cold glare.

"What did you say? You wanna go, huh?" Kyou was in a fighting stance, ready.

"Ah… Kyou-kun… Yuki-kun… please… we're in public…" I begged. It was too late. They already started fighting. Yuki already beat up Kyou in ten seconds. Yuki went to see Momiji and Haru to invite them. He came back with them then dragged Kyou along to the dango shop. I looked at them and stared. It was weird how everyone had grown accustomed to it. No one stared at them in shock anymore.

"Yay! Dango, dango, dango!" Momiji squealed in delight. He must really like dango.

We walked towards the store. The front looked plain and nice. We walked inside. It was somewhat crowded in the store. Everyone was talking and laughing. The atmosphere was pleasant. A girl came out from behind the curtain. She stared at us and finally said, "Welcome. My name is Rin and I own this shop. Please take a seat anywhere you wish. I will come by to take your orders."

She had short, black hair; it was like the color of ebony. Her eyes were a pale green. She was a pretty girl. From behind the counter, she jumped over it and went to our table. "Have you thought of what you want?"

We ordered some dango along with other things. All of us stayed there to chat. It was nice to sit here in the shop. When Rin came over to us with our orders, we started a conversation with her.

"You're so young and already owning a shop! You're so cool!" Momiji blurted out.

"Oh… is that so…" Rin said silently. She doesn't seem to be the type to talk much.

"How long have you owned this shop, Rin-san?" asked Yuki.

"About 7 months… it was not a dango shop until two months ago though… My parents who owned this place before had this as a bar…" A couple then came in. "Ah! I need to continue working now… It was nice to chat a little with you all…" She left to welcome the customers. We continued eating until we were done.

"Bye bye, Rin-chan! I'll come by again tomorrow!" Momiji yelled out.

Rin bowed and said, "I hope to see you soon."

We went outside and said our goodbyes. I was happy that I could spend time with my friends. "Shall we go home now, Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"Ah! S-ure…" My vision became blurred. It seemed like the whole world was spinning around me. I tried to keep my balance and I could hear Yuki calling my name. I fell and my head turned to see… a person… hiding behind the store… watching… All became empty darkness.


	5. Chapter 4: Single Tear

It was her. It was really _her_. Many thoughts raced through my head. _What should I do? What could I do? Should I ask for help? Someone, please help! Please! Help me!_

_Now, now. You know it's pointless, don't you? No one will help you. No one. No one but me… I am your only Savior._

"SHUT UP! Why me? Why can't you just leave me alone…?" I was sobbing to myself. I just wished it would all end. I grabbed a piece of broken glass near me. Its glowing blade stared at me. The sharp edge was drawing me in. It could have been at my neck, inching closer as to slit the throat…

_You won't be able to get away that easily!_ The knife flung out of my hand. It smashed into pieces and burned into nothingness. I just stared as it all happened, without a flicker of light in my eyes. Will this keep on continuing until I'm old and frail? Until I break apart? What would happen next, after I'm gone? Would it just haunt another? I can't let that happen… Not another ruined life…

_Get up. You know what to do. I'm hungry… Feed me!_

I got up slowly, without a sound. I could feel something taking over me. It was useless to fight back; I would only get hurt more. I let it slowly gain control of my body. My conscious was slipping away from me. The surroundings started to get all hazy. Before it took total control, I was able to let out a single tear…

I was finally able to upload this chapter. =w= Sorry for not updating this earlier. Before I knew it, school was right around the corner. The teachers really piled up the homework! I know this chapter is short but I didn't know what to write! I really have no idea how I'm going to continue this story, but the ideas will come to me when it comes, right? I'm altering the point of views in each chapter with the girl with voices, and Tohru. They're not the same person, just so you know. I also change the title because I didn't think it would fit anymore. . Leave a review if you have any ideas for this story! Maybe I'll use it or think of something while reading it!


End file.
